sam swarek finds out about hayley graham Andy
by tashatinski
Summary: Just a pilot to see if people like it. Story of Sam finding out about Andy's childhood which is where StickIt comes in, have combined Missy's roles. Andy is Haley. Sam is intrigued.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I don't own rookie blue, stick it, or youtube. But a girl can dream. Hope you enjoy!**

"hey , why didn't you ever tell me you were so flexible?"

Andy freezes, her shoulders stiff as she turns to face Sam, hoping to god he's not talking about what she thinks he is. Sam cant contain the smile as he see's her eyes go wide, busted.

"What? You really thought you could keep something like that a secret? In a police department if I may add!"

Now Andy was starting to sweat, no, no, no, no, he's found out. She even thinks she would prefer him to be talking about some fall she had or training drill gone wrong, even sex—he would like that wouldn't he? But no, he will most definitely never no about that, wow, Andy tells herself to focus and get back on track .Sam.

"What are you talking about Sam?"

Andy asks in her most innocent voice, he isn't playing this game fair though.

"Oh, I think you no"

Sam's smile is full blown now, he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a thick piece of paper. Oh god, he's got a photo. Unfolding it very carefully, Sam holds it in front of Andy's face.

"How the HELL did you find out"

Andy's hand launches for the photo sam holds, he's to quick and yanks it away.

"Ah, ah, ah. Common McNally, you look pretty smoking in the leotard thing."

He laughs as Andy makes a frustrated sound.

"Sam, give me the picture"

Andy's most menacing voice makes an appearance, this just gets sam to smile even more.

"NO, and to answer your question, I looked at your file, did you know that you beat me in the academy physical testing? "

Yea, she did know, and she was proud of it, but Andy wanted to keep it a secret for precisely this reason.

"well actually, you beat everyone, from the last 15 years, your scores were crazy!" she'd been told, but the chief knows her past, he knows to keep it a secret.

"so naturally, I looked into it, who knew all I had to do was go on YouTube? Did you know your famous? " Andy just stood there for a second, the silence stretching on. She stared at Sam, might as well tell him she thought.

"Yea" Sam cocks his eyebrow, "but correction, I WAS famous, that's all in my past Sam, please keep it that way" Sam knows Andy, he knows that he brought up something that he probably shouldn't have, he regrets it.

"I saw the video's Andy, you were so good! What's that thing called that kinda looks like a diving board? You are SICK on that thing!" Sam looks sincere and she smiles just a little bit.

"It's called beam, it was one of my best events"

"I'd say so, when did you start, when did it all end. You were supposed to go to the Olympics." Andy cringes, there's not a day that goes by that she doesn't think about what could have been.

"Sorry Sam, I don't really want to talk about it." Andy turns to walk away.

"Wait, I'm sorry if I brought up something bad, I didn't know it would upset you so much"

"It's okay, its just something in my past that if your lucky, you'll find out in the future." Sam swallows hard. Future. She plans to know him in the future. No Sam, she didn't mean it that way he tells himself.

"I don't know if I'm pushing it here, but I also found out about your criminal record"

**Authors note: well im not sure how many people there are out there that love missy as an actor and have watched both stickit and rookie blue, im hoping there's a lot :D any who, I thought it would be fun to moosh both story lines together, **

**Going to continue if there is enough reviews**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own or have any rights to rookie blue or stick it**

He had to say it, he couldn't let himself wonder and hope of a future with Andy, for now, he was just going to be the tease. If Sam had pushed Andy too far before, he didn't know what to call it now, because Andy McNally was MAD.

"You jerk! What have you been doing? Stalking ME!?"

Andy's small hands shoved him back with a surprising amount of force. Sam couldn't help but smile, the rise of him lips seemed to infuriate Andy even more. Raising his hands in surrender Sam doesn't even try to console or explain, he enjoys the undivided attention that Andy is giving him.

"You tell anyone, and I will HURT YOU"

Andy stands toe to toe with Sam as she threatens him, her voice lowering as she finishes her sentence. Sam knows she is serious, but he just can't concentrate on the threat when she is standing so close. With one last shove of his chest, Andy turns to leave for the second time when Sam calls after her. Reaching for her hand Sam stops her from stepping through the door,

"Just wait a sec, okay?" Sam asks, Andy gives him a death glare then pointedly looks at their still clasped hands.

"Let go" Sam immediately releases her and steps back, he hadn't even really realized he had grabbed her hand.

"Let me buy you a beer at the Penny, no more jokes, no more sneaking info behind your back. I just want to know your story, I want to know you." Andy realized that this is probably the most she had gotten Sam to talk in well…forever. She could see that she had made him sweat, Andy realized after just a month that Sam was not the type of person to just talk about his feelings, but neither was she, maybe some good beer talk would prove to be amusing.

"Ok" Andy watched as Sam's eyes lit up.

"Really, wow McNally, If I knew you were this easy I would have suggested this a time ago" Breaking out a classic Sam smile, Andy turned to walk out the door for the last time, "I'll meet you in the locker after shift" Andy called over her shoulder. Sam once again felt a smile fill his face, he was looking forward to spending some time with Andy. Sam knew he was a shy guy, when he and Andy were partnered up, he never knew what to talk with her about. It was a really good thing that Andy liked to babble; she sure knew how to break any kind of silence. Although he would never admit it to anyone, Sam loved the days he got to patrol with McNally. He found himself growing more attached to the smart, beautiful, strong women he loved to call McNally.

"What's with you?" Andy takes her eyes off the road to see Gale smiling at her from the passenger seat. "You've stolen my look" Andy immediately changed said look when she realized Gale was making fun of her self. Come to think of it, Gale did look like she had eaten a lemon on a regular basis.

"I don't know, I had a secret, one I have never—and didn't plan to ever—share with anyone." Gale looked confused,

"Did someone find out about it?" looking over at Gale again, Andy nodded her head. "Well that sucks, but it cant be _that _bad, innless your like a serial killer or something…should I be worried?" with mock fear, Gale squished herself against the passenger door. Andy hit her jokingly and made sure to confirm she was indeed _not_ a murderer. "Well I am glad you don't want to murder me, I've always wondered." Laughing for the first time in the last few hours, Andy drove back to 15 to end her shift. Gale wasn't concerned enough about Andy's problems to bring it up again, and the trip back was filled with radio chatter.

"You going to the Penny tonight?" Andy asked Gale as she stepped out of the patrol car.

"Nah, not my scene, drinks by yourself gives off the wrong impression" Andy found the comment rather sad, but knowing Gale, she wasn't all too surprised. Although very pretty, her fellow rookie was not the nicest person to be around, although, she had had a lot of fun today.

"Sam, you in here? Helllooo" Andy walked a little further into the locker-room, the place was deserted, after shift, everyone got out as fast as they could. Not Andy, not today. For some reason she had found herself taking extra care on her hair, and actually bothered to put some make up on. She had never done this before, but thinking about Sam and her somewhat of a date, she felt herself smile as she looked in the men's locker-room mirror. Suddenly she heard a door slam,

"Hoping to sneak a glance McSmiley?" blushing, Andy whipped around only to come face to face with Sam. Stepping back, she realized all her T.O was wearing was a towel. Andy didn't realize she had been staring at him for awhile, but she clued in as Sam cleared his throat. "Um, I'll ah, see you outside in a few. I gotta get dressed…" scrambling backwards, Andy turned and did a backwards wave,

"Yup, sure, see you in a few." Flustered, Andy rushed out of the room. Sam these days was either pissing her off or getting her bothered. Pacing the lobby, Sam finally met with her. "Nice of you to find some cloths, they suite you." Smiling, Sam retorted,

"Hey now, you're the one sneaking into the men's locker room" hiding her blush, Andy leaves Sam behind, yelling over her should to tell Sam that he is giving her a ride. "Pushy McNally…I don't know if I like this side of you." Sam knew he did, how could he not? He liked every side, every curve, everything McNally.

Sitting down at the bar, the T.O and his rookie turned to each other at the same time to talk, but both remained silent. After a moment, Sam waved over the bartender. "Two beers please." Turning back to Andy, Sam smiles. "So…who are you really?"


End file.
